


Tired

by Kaogasm



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki fluff, Loki is tired, Loki is tired of your shit Thor, Love, Married Couple, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Reader is Loki's salvation, Short One Shot, based on an imagine, loki romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/pseuds/Kaogasm
Summary: Based on an imagine.Imagine reaching out to place your hand on your husband Loki’s cheek. after seeing how tired he is. When your palm finally touches his cheek, he closes his eyes, lets out a breath and leans into your hand.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imagine at @imagine-Loki on Tumblr
> 
> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: imagine reaching out to place your hand on your husband Loki’s cheek. after seeing how tired he is. When your palm finally touches his cheek, he closes his eyes, lets out a breath and leans into your hand.

The hunt was exhausting, to say the least. It would have, in fact, been a breeze, had Thor and his troop of idiots not poked a sleeping wild boar. It had later turned out there was a group of them nearby and instead of being the hunters, the Asgardians had turned into the prey.

Loki was unharmed, but he had ended up fighting the animals viciously as their group of moronic hunters got attacked. While the others sported a few mild to severe injuries, Loki was just exhausted.

Dragging his feet home, he slumped on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn’t even bother getting changed. Not physically, nor magically. He was just done with it all.

He leaned his head over his fist, elbow propped over the armrest of his favorite armchair and closed his eyes. If he could just get a few minutes of shut eye, maybe he can be bothered to get cleaned up before you came back home from your visit to Frigga.

He was just too irritated by Thor’s carelessness to be able to get some rest. So, he opened his eyes and stared at nothing, while in his mind he was plotting how to teach his brother and the Assholes Three a lesson.

You arrived home in the evening. Knowing Loki was out on a hunt meant you didn’t have to cook dinner and could do with the leftovers from lunch. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet when you arrived, but there he was, staring daggers onto the wall and did not even acknowledge your presence.

You set the basket of fruits Frigga had sent off with you aside and walked over to him. You looked at him with concern upon seeing the state of him. His clothes bloody and ripped in several places, his hands and face covered in dried blood. But you knew it wasn’t his. He would have had a different look on his face if he was injured. He would be trying to hide it from you, so you wouldn’t worry. But him sitting there with blood all over him was confirmation that it belonged to whatever animal they were hunting that day. And your husband just looked _tired_. Someone had crossed the line, you thought.

His eyes moved to your direction when you approached him and he straightened up in his seat, allowing himself to smile. One of the things you loved about him is that no matter how exhausted, how angry or how sad he was, he would always smile when he looked at you.

You smiled back and reached for his face, resting your palm over his cheek. The moment your hand touched his skin, Loki closed his eyes and let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He leaned into your touch and you could see his facial muscles relaxing.

You always did that whenever he was tired. Neither of you knew why, but it had become a habit. Loki always said you had healing magic in you, even though you knew that was not true. But your touch always helped him relax. If that was magic, then so be it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and fed.” You said as you leaned down and placed your other hand over his other cheek. You gently kissed his lips and looked into his eyes. “Then you can make love to me. In the morning you’ll tell me how the hunt went and whom do I have to castrate.”


End file.
